Sweetest Goodbye
by quintessentialnobody
Summary: It's funny how paths are destined to cross, and how two people are destined to be together. This story takes you back several years ago, back to the time when James Potter was an incorrigible prankster, and when Lily Evans was the top student at Hogwarts


_**ONE: RETROSPECT**_

Sirius Black entered the large, spacious bathroom next to his bedroom as silently as he could. It was well past midnight and everyone in the household was asleep. He pressed gently against the heavy mahogany door until he heard a faint metal click that told him that the door was firmly closed. He turned the lock gently and then ventured further inside.

He didn't bother lighting the torches inside. All he needed was the box of matches he brought with him. He lit one matchstick, scratching its tip against the rough side of the box. The small flame was enough to help him find his way to the bath tub.

When he finally reached it, he sat down on the edge, allowing the matchstick to burn itself out. He was plunged into total darkness again, but didn't mind. He fumbled in his back pocket for a single cigarette stick and then lit another matchstick. He stuck the cigarette into his mouth, lit it, and then blew on the matchstick to put the tiny flame out. He inhaled and closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the warm, frothy feeling of the smoke going down his throat.

He continued this for a while, constantly telling himself that he only had one stick and that he shouldn't finish this one fast. He stared out the window that framed the large half moon surrounding by stars twinkling in the night sky. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a large cloud of smoke out and then headed over to the window to get a better view. He ran his hand through his soft, dark brown hair. Another week before full moon.

A soft, but sharp crack sounded behind him and he jumped in surprise. Before he could even turn around to see who had invaded his late-night solitude, the torches on either side of the door burst into flame, illuminating roughly half of the room. Sirius' best friend, James Potter, clad in dark blue boxes and a white close-necked shirt stood there, his arms folded across his chest, a reproachful look on his face.

"Enjoying another late-night rendezvous with that death stick?" said James sharply. Before Sirius knew what was going on, James snatched the half-finished cigarette from his hand and magically made it disappear. Sirius' bluish-gray eyes glared at him.

"It was just one," he muttered angrily, more to himself than at James. He kept his gaze downcast, purposely avoiding James' piercing stare. It was his turn to cross his arms in front of him, but his was more of an act of defiance.

"Padfoot, when my parents agreed to take you in this summer, I don't think they agreed to let you get on with that stupid vice of yours," James reprimanded. Sirius remained silent.

James sighed. What happened with Sirius and his parents not three weeks ago left his best friend quite disoriented and deeply troubled, even if he hated his parents like hell. James still remembered, very vividly, that stormy night when Sirius Apparated into his bedroom, asking James for a place to stay. The look on Sirius' face was one of desperation and fear with a trace of anger and, in some ways, relief. The Blacks weren't your typical wizarding family.

Sirius' parents made sure that the family they ran was traditional: one that detested Muggles of any kind. They were also avid supporters of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who seemed to have a knack for wreaking havoc and mayhem in the wizarding world. Though not Death Eaters (those involved in Voldemort's inner circle), they approved of what Voldemort was doing and insisted that their own children followed him. Every single one of the Blacks had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and every single one of them ended up in Slytherin.

Every single one.

Except Sirius.

The fact that Sirius ended up in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin made him a marked man in his family. And that fact that he was the only one decent enough to appreciate Muggles and the only one who defied Voldemort made him the black sheep of the family. When he openly rebelled against his parents just this summer, he was immediately disowned and kicked out of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Not to mention his mother blasted his picture out of the family tree in rage, along with others who were brave enough to rise against their own family's incompetence.

James knew all of this. And he was sympathetic towards his best friend. But Sirius was not someone who wanted to be pitied.

"Look, Padfoot," James started. "Let's just go to bed, aye? We can talk in the morning."

"I can't do this anymore, Prongs," Sirius mumbled, so inaudibly that James almost didn't hear.

"Can't do what, Padfoot?"

A heavy, painful sigh escaped Sirius' lips.

"Nothing," he said darkly. Casting one last, longing glance at the moon outside, he finally raised his eyes to his best friend. In them, James almost instantly saw the raw pain that was gnawing at Sirius from inside. He felt sorry for him, knowing that he had been through a lot. But Sirius was a strong guy. James knew he would get through this difficult stage in his life.

"Let's just get to bed." Sirius walked over to the door. James put a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"Padfoot, you know we always got your back," said James comfortingly. Sirius bowed his head, as if in self-pity. But then he raised his head and looked at James, a small, grateful smile playing on his lips.

"I know," he said. He then unlocked the door, yanked it open, and started out. James extinguished the torches and then followed.

The next day dawned with a cool breeze playing and golden sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees surrounding the Potter Manor. James woke up, feeling slightly unsettled. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, staring around his bedroom. Pieces of parchment lay scattered on his desk by the window, remnants of unfinished and unsent letters to his friends and other family members. His towering cedar closet stood to the left of his bed. Posters of famous Quidditch teams wallpapered the whole room. Dazzling rays of sunshine entered through large windows, casting a warm, healthy golden glow around the whole room. He smiled to himself and then climbed out of bed.

Yawning, he headed to his adjoining bathroom and stood before the mirror above the marble sink. A sleepy boy of seventeen with unruly jet black hair and warm hazel eyes stared back at him. James leaned forward slightly to check the dark bags under his eyes that had formed over the countless nights of endless wizards' chess with Sirius and also sleepless nights when he had to stop his best friend from smoking in the middle of the night. A rueful smile crossed his face.

"God Potter, you need a life," he muttered and then opened the faucet and splashed water on his face.

Yes, he did need a life. He wouldn't have a life until he had the girl he had been chasing since his third year at Hogwarts. She was none other than Lily Evans.

Evans hated him since the moment she laid eyes on him. Of course, he hadn't exactly done anything to make her happy with him. She was the perfect model student, topping every class, abiding by every school rule, participative in all school functions. But he, James, intelligent as he was, was a master prankster, leading his group of practical jokers called the Marauders comprised of him, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Evans disapproved of every prank, practical joke, and con he and his friends did. And his endless flirting with her didn't help the slightest.

James sighed as he wiped his face with a small towel hanging on a rack next to the sink. Just then, his bedroom door banged open, causing him to jump in surprise. He hurried out of the bathroom and found Sirius fully dressed in a plain black shirt, knee-length denim shorts, and rubber shoes. James couldn't help snickering slightly.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He said, tossing the towel on his bed. "And isn't it too early for you to be up yet?"

"I'll spare myself this one day of humiliation." Sirius smiled. "Why don't we go to Diagon Alley today, get our books and stuff? We might run into Moony along the way."

"Sure, why not?" James said, heading for his desk. He spotted a small leather box sitting on top of his books. He casually slid it inside his drawer and pretended to shuffle the pieces of parchment scattered about. He did not want Sirius knowing that he had been chosen as Head Boy. Now right now at least. There was time for that later.

"So are you gonna get dressed or what? Your mom makes the best blueberry pancakes and I daresay she wouldn't want her son to be late for breakfast."

"If you stop bugging me I'll get dressed." James turned around to face him, his trademark smirk playing on his face.

"Well, by all bloody means!" Sirius through his hands up in the air and marched out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. James laughed to himself and obliged to do it himself. He then opened his closet and picked out a pair of black denim jeans and a dark green shirt and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Got your list, boys?" Olivia Potter said while she cleared away their plates. The Potters and Sirius had just finished breakfast and the two were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Mrs. Potter, who needs our Hogwarts list when we have a walking booklist in the person of Remus Lupin?" said Sirius, flashing a bright smile at James' mother.

"Yeah, the bloke's so bloody smart he even has the contents of our Hogwarts letters memorized," remarked James. Olivia smiled.

"Well, off you go then," she said. "But if by chance Remus doesn't get your Hogwarts books memorized this time, I don't want you Apparating back in here and rummaging through your stuff like you did last year." Both James and Sirius laughed.

"Sure mum." James grinned and he hurried up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Tell dad we'll be off."

"Oh yeah, please give my thanks to my boss, okay Mrs. Potter?" Sirius said with a jaunty wink. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Will do, Sirius," she said in amusement.

"Bye!" James gave her a final wave and the both of them Disapparated.

Jonathan Potter entered the kitchen, the Daily Prophet clutched in his right hand, a cup of coffee in the other.

"You let those boys get off early, I see," he commented, looking at his wife.

"I'd be wasting time if I kept them here for a longer time," said Olivia, smiling. "Besides, it gives me more peace and quiet without them around. Those two are like Filibuster Fireworks when set off."

"Okay, where to go first…" Sirius mused aloud once he and James Apparated into the bustling cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. The place was packed with wizards and witches and occasional strange creatures.

"How about we start with looking for Moony?" James proposed, running his fingers through his hair. It was quite windy and the wind blew through his hair, making it, if possible, more unruly than it normally was.

Sirius snorted.

"It's easy to find him. Just go to a place with books and you'll see him nearby."

"Flourish and Blotts it is, then."

The pair of them set off in search of their other friend. They made their way through the winding street until the reached Flourish and Blotts, a famous bookstore in the wizarding world and also the place where they bought their textbooks. The store was quiet, as it always was, and wizards and witches were scattered about, some looking for a particular book, others flipping through heavy volumes and wizarding magazines. It didn't take them long before they found a boy with sandy blonde hair and sharp gray eyes that was Remus Lupin.

Remus smiled when he saw them.

"Wow, nine o'clock," he remarked. "Must be a record."

"Don't push it, Moony," said Sirius, snatching the book from Remus' hands. "'Charlie Carbuncle's Ultimate Guide for the N.E.W.T.'s'," he read off the title. He looked up with a mixture of incredulity and disgust at his friend. "You're seriously reading this?"

"Hey, it couldn't help getting a few study tips for the exams." Remus shrugged. Sirius grunted and handed the book back to him as if it was some sort of deadly weapon he was reluctant to use.

"Full moon go okay?" James asked, changing the subject. He noticed the tired, pallid look on Remus' face and a fresh scar on the back of his friend's right hand.

Remus put on a penitent smile. "I'll live."

"Well let's not get all sad and depressed again, aye?" said Sirius impatiently, indicating towards the door. "It's a beautiful day outside. I wanna have some fun."

"Look who's talking after taking another stolen smoke last night," said James mockingly while the three of them made their way out.

"He smoked again?" said Remus incredulously. "I thought you talked him out of it already?"

"I tried." James rolled his eyes at Sirius, who had just flashed a steely glare at him.

"You try living with a family like mine and see if you didn't flip out even just once," said Sirius edgily.

"I'd have probably just bitten or skinned them every full moon." Remus snickered.

"Yeah, well, I should've called you every month then."

"Yeah, you probably should have."

James shook his head and grinned while he listened to their conversation. It was only recently that Remus learned how to engage in a playful banter with them. Usually, Remus just kept quiet and only spoke up when he had something to say. The two of them probably got to him already.

They stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"New broom out?" James asked, trying to see over the crowd that had gathered in front of the store's display window.

"Nah, it's just one of the Tornadoes doing a signing." A blonde boy in front of them turned around and smiled at them.

"Joey!" James grinned, clapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Haven't heard from you all summer; where've you been?"

"Just around." Joey Wagner shrugged. Though a Ravenclaw, he was close friends with the Marauders and occasionally joined them in a prank when he felt like it.

"Seen old Snivellus lately?" Sirius asked. "I was at Prongs' house the whole summer and we've been devising some—well; let's say despicable pranks for him."

"Nope, haven't seen him," replied Joey. "Although I think he's finally getting that nose job. You know, to get some of the grease off." They four of them laughed.

Severus Snape, or 'Snivellus' as Sirius fondly named him in their second year, was the Marauders' worst enemy at Hogwarts. He was a dislikable fellow, with lanky hair, and a long hooked nose, and was only up to par with James at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How about Evans? Have you seen her?" James asked. The other three groaned.

"I knew that question was bound to come up some time." Remus shook his head.

"I almost thought you weren't going to mention her anymore." Sirius wrinkled his nose at their bespectacled friend.

"How can I not mention her even once?" said James, ignoring their simultaneous rolling of eyes and raising of eyebrows. "So have you, Joey?"

"I think I spotted her with Christine Walker at old Fortescue's," Joey replied.

"Well, let's go then!" James yanked Sirius' arm and started down the road. Remus and Joey followed.

"Prongs, you idiot!" Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly. "Are you too daft to get the message? Evans obviously doesn't want anything to do with your overly conceited and enormously large head!"

"Just shut up, okay?" James tugged on Sirius' arm harder as they neared Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "I just wanna see her."

"You're gonna see her at Hogwarts, for crying out loud!" said Sirius irritably. "Look, you're gonna endure another round of insults and name-calling?"

"She's worth it," said James, pushing the door open. Chimes sounded melodically as he entered. Sirius looked round at the others in utter disbelief.

"It's his funeral," said Remus as he went in after James. Joey was about to follow when he noticed Sirius' impatient look.

"C'mon! Don't you want to see James get embarrassed again?" The look on Sirius' face changed.

"Now that you mentioned it…." A mischievous grin appeared on his handsome face and he entered after Joey.

True enough, Lily Evans was seated in a corner with one of her close friends, Christine Walker. The two were talking animatedly while eating their way through chocolate sundaes. The pair of them was extremely pretty, each in her own unique way. Lily had long, flowing auburn hair with bright, emerald green almond-shaped eyes. She had a radiant smile but it was rarely seen on her face because she was often too serious for her own good.

Christine Walker, on the other hand, had long, straight dark brown hair, delicate hazel-green eyes, and a dimpled smile. She, too, had a serious air about her but was more easy-going than Lily. Over the years, many of their boy classmates from their own house and others tried to win them over but failed miserably. They were two of the most sought-after girls in Hogwarts. They were just too difficult to catch.

Sirius, Remus, and Joey sat down at a table by the door while James made his way to the girls.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Sirius muttered.

James took a deep breath of confidence as he made his way towards Lily and Christine. When he neared, Lily looked up and saw him. A dark look clouded her pretty face.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" She said sharply when he finally reached them.

"Why, hello to you too, Evans." James flashed his brightest of smiles at her and then he pulled up a chair and sat down with them. This didn't improve Lily's mood one bit.

"If you're here to cause trouble again, you better leave," she said testily.

"Relax Evans, I'm just here to chat," said James calmly. "I just wanted to see how you two are doing. By the way, hi Christine." He nodded at the other girl.

"Hi James." Christine nodded back at him and flashed an amused look at Lily.

"So, Evans, how've you been?" James turned back to Lily.

"Really good, until you arrived." Lily stood up. "C'mon Chris, let's go."

"What? We haven't even talked properly yet!" James protested, standing up as well.

"Potter, I know you're smart and everything, but honestly, you're friendly act doesn't cover up the conceitedness and self-righteousness you so visibly have!" With that, she took Christine's hand and the both of them exited the parlor. James stared after them helplessly. He trudged towards his friends' table at an apparent loss.

Sirius had his arms crossed; Joey had a look that said 'we told you so'; Remus had his head propped up on his hand with both his eyebrows raised.

James collapsed in a spare chair in defeat. "Well, I tried, didn't I?"

In response, Remus dropped his head on his arm in exasperation; Joey rolled his eyes; Sirius gave him a pointed look.

James groaned.

"Bugger."


End file.
